Dead Roses & Cracked Bells
by deadlyXivy
Summary: squeal to only you could. if you haven't read it pls do before reading this. there's still hope for Rose 100 years in to the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: well this is book two…YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! And what I deiced to do is start off the two chapters in Bella's pov which will surprise you. Um this doesn't count as her POV it's a preface… so enjoy this. WARNING IF YOU HAVEN"T READ ONLY YOU COULD DO NOT READ UNTILL YOU DO!!!! YOU"LL BE A LOST PUPPY. **_**Love you guys. My fans are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

________________________________________________________________________

_They're standing there staring at me with their milky gold eyes. I watch in awe. _

_It feels like I been here before._

_I look up to see someone how could be my sister standing next to me. _

_Her eyes are gold mixed with a bright blue._

_She looks me in the eyes and bend down in front of me._

_She places her hand on my heart and smiles softly._

"_Let's go…Together," She says in a low musical voice._

_I grabbed her hand,_

_And the she disappeared._

_I'm left with the family looking at me as if I was a lost child who they just found after may years apart. _

_The blond runs over to me and moves a strand of hair out of my face before she hugged me ever so gently._

I woke up confuse and feeling kind of empty. But I would soon cover it up with the fake emotions that I was used to.

_You see the pain that lies in her eyes,_

_But, alas, her eyes are dry_

_,She won't , she won't see the anger that burns from her gaze_

_,The madness that sets her eyes ablaze,_

_She won't , she won't see the fear that closes her eyes_

_,The smile she wears is but a disguise,_

_She won't , she won't see the hope that is finally dead,_

_She cannot trust for her heart has been bled,_

_She won't , she won't see the love that lies within_

_But she shall never love again,_

_She won't , she won't see death's hand that has glazed her eyes,_

_No one saw her die inside,_

_They won't , _

_they won't cry._


	2. Leaving

**A/N: Well to be far I know all you guys are like OMG lol. But that's cool cause I like writing stuff. YAY. So enjoy and reviews. (p.s. if I get a decent amount of reviews I won't make a requirement for the next book. *wink*wink*)**

_I sit there in my room wondering how life would be like in Forks. Sure it's 2119 but there's no flying cars or anything really. We just have the PS15 and the Xbox ultimate. Lame!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Isabella," My mother cried out._

"_What?!"_

""_Phone for you…"_

_I sigh. I tumble down the stairs and my mother smiles down at me. "Are you okay dear."_

"_Nothing like a fresh bruise to start off you day."_

_I grabbed the phone and took a deeep breath. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Bella," My friend Jessica said sounding tired._

"_Why won't you call me Isabella," I asked rubbing my forehead._

"_Because it sounds to formal and plus normal kids like being called by a nickname."_

"_But your face isn't normal," I mumbled more so for myself to hear. "What do you want? I have to pack."_

"_That's exactly why I called." Great! Not! "You can move in with me."_

_I laughed. "Your mom hates me."_

"_No she doesn't she's just confused."_

"_About when she should die," I whisper. "I'm not moving in with you and that hag."_

"_Be nice. You remember that time she picked you up when your mother was sick."_

"_And she gave me all theses dirty look and death glares. I'm not a retard! That lady hates me as if I was the fucking reason why you turn out the way you did."_

"_Yeah even though your straighter then a noodle. Until I throw vodka into the mix."_

"_Hahahah, we got jokes huh," I say tapping my foot. _

"_Sorry…anyway are you still…having that dream," she as a low as she could._

"_Yeah…"_

"_It's a bad omen. Don't go!!!"_

"_Nice try mate."_

"_Come on you can't go…," she trailed off._

"_I'll come back to visit a lot I promise it's just that the judge is forcing me to live with jackass."_

"_Don't call your father that," my mother said walking past me. _

"_Mhm," I say ignoring her. "I really am going to hate it there."_

"_Run away!!!!!!!!!"_

"_No," I rolled my eyes. "Can your ideas become anymore idiotic."_

"_Yes, but if your going to continue to be a smartass I'm not going to even more ideas."_

"_Anyway I really have to go but listen we have the webcam and online and stuff. I bet during one of our breaks your mom would eagerly allow you to fly over and stay with me."_

"_Your right," she said perking up way too much._

"_Well I'll email you when I get there."_

"_Okay, be safe and only take candy from a stranger if they're cute."_

_I laughed softly and smiled. I was going to miss my goofy Jessi. "I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Bye," now her voice was low and filled with hurt._

"_Bye," I said trying to hold back my own sadness._

_I ran in to my room and closed the door behind me. This was because my father thought my mother was unfit to take care of me because of the fact that she was very ill. That I would become sick from taking care of her._

_My mother didn't argue back with him she just did what she always did and told the truth even if it hurt her to do so. I sighed softly to myself as I thought about what I was going to do._

_But it was clear what I was going to do I had no choice in the matter of what I was going to do none what so ever. So I was going to do this one thing for my mother and make her life easier. I was going to move to Forks and leave my dieing mother behind and take on a new life so she would have more thing to worry about._

_I coughed softly and frowned. It wasn't a cold cough it was a weird type that I couldn't put on my fingers. I shrugged my shoulders and began to pack my life away into two huge gym bags. What joy will this bring to my life._

__________________________(Forks)_________________________________________

_I was in my new room looking around when my asshole of a father knocked on the door. "What," I said already annoyed._

"_I'm going to the station so make yourself at home. I cleared half of the bathroom so you could put your personal things where they need to be."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

"_Mhm."_

_As I heard the car speed away I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. I coughed softly and then rolled into a ball on my bed. I had to remind myself that it was going to be like this all the time me by myself. _

"_Stupid police officer," I mumble as I laid there on my bed._

_I drifted to sleep and I had another dream but this time it was different from the one I had back home. _

_I was in a forest running like hell. I could feel my heart beat and the sweat that trialed down my face. There was loud barking coming from behind me. As the barking got louder I became more frantic. _

_What was I running from? Finally there was a clearing that was coming up. My breath was becoming short as I entered the clearing. Once there the family that was usually in my other dreams were there. The blond girl was looking at me then behind me. When I reached her I collapsed into her. She held me up as I coughed fiercely coughed into her shoulder. She didn't let go while I coughed into her. I personally would have but she didn't. _

_When I was done she picked me up into her arms bridal style and then looked back at the forest that I just came out running from. In a split second the safe reinsuring look in her eyes changed to dangerous as she bared her teeth._

_She was growling and holding me tighter to her. "They won't harm you," she said in-between growls. "There's nothing to worry about I'm never going to let anyone harm you again."_

_Again? _

I woke up in a cold sweat and coughing. "What the fuck is wrong with me," I mumbled to myself as I went back to sleep. I have other things to worry about instead ofa cold. Like how am I supposed to fit in at my new school.

________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Let me guess everyone is trying to figure out why she coughing. *smiles* to answer your question it's for the final part of our three (maybe four) part sage or trilogy w/e. So hold questions until I finish this one if your still confuse by then. **_


	3. The common Cold

_______________________________(Morning)____________________________________

I woke up in a complete daze. I didn't have another dream but I felt out of place. I darkly chuckled at the thought. I was out of place a clumsy city teenager in a small town where everyone knows who fucked who and what not. The whole town was a death trap waiting for me to just hit my head a few times and then not wake up.

I wonder if I'd have a dream about those people before I died. Maybe knowing my luck they'll be the ones killing me. YAY me…

____________________________(School)_____________________________________

Everyone was looking at me, saying hi, or asking me random questions. Maybe it could be the fact no one had been out side of this town before. Which was another thought that made me sigh…

During my second hour (History) I seen a pixie like girl in the hall way passing the door. When she passed we made eye contact and she smiled as all the other students did and went on with her way.

She looked like one of those people in my dream but she was so much paler and shorter and cuter then the person in my dream. In my dream it was like a rough sketch of how a person should look like.

The next hour I had Biology honors (_**A/N: I don't know how this honor thing works I go to an IB school so sorry if I muff it up a tad.). **_When I walked in there was the pixie girl sitting by herself. After I talked to the teacher I filled that empty seat next to her.

She took a sideway glance at me and smiled softly. I returned the smile only for it to be followed by that ugly cough. "Are you okay," She asked in such a musical voice. I nodded my head. "I'm Alice Cullen and you are?"

"Isabella Swan."

For a second I saw a flash of grief but was quickly smothered with warmth and what seemed like protection. "It mean beautiful," she said looking away. "I've heard you ask people to call you by Isabella why is that."

The first person to really ask me that. Not even Jessica asked me and she was supposed to be my best friend. I blinked and rubbed my temples. "Cause my mother named me that even though my dad wanted that to be my middle name and Marie be my first name."

I seen the grief wash over her eyes once again but was quickly washed away. "You don't like your dad."

"No."

"Why."

"My mother is dieing and he took her away from me. When she needs me the most he said that she is unsuitable for full custody of me anymore. But she needs someone to run to the store when her medicine is low." I stopped myself before I began to rant any further.

"I understand but maybe your father was trying to make sure you didn't have to see her slow die away."

I looked over her and then sighed I wasn't going to waste my time explaining my whole family history to a chick that I just met and happened to looked just like one of the people in my dreams. Nope that wouldn't be smart for the simple fact that she just met me. First impressions are always important.

The bell rang and Alice was already by the door until she stopped and smiled at me. "Nice meeting you Isabella," and then she was gone.

"Interesting," I murmur to myself.

Four five was right before my lunch hour and I was in no hurry for the class to end I was going to be sitting by myself of course and lunch always had these weird tasting old food that made you wish that you brought your own lunch. Yep lunch sucked.

I walked in and saw her. The blond from my dreams, which hadn't done her any justice. She was mind blowing hotter and way more stern looking. But what I notice the most was she was a great actress. You could tell that she was hurting because of something. That's when she looked up from her Soc book and met my eyes. I saw her breath catch but was back to normal. Her eyes were filled with grief and a dash of hatred.

Mr. Aras, don't laugh that's his hehehe name, had me sit next to her. As I walked down the isle to my seat some kids book bag was on the floor and I tripped almost landing on the floor but I was caught by a strong hand who helped me stand up.

"Are you okay," she asked in a low voice trying to not draw attention to us. I nodded my head and she let me go. When I sat down I heard some kid coughing really bad when I found out who was coughing I saw that it was a little Italian looking girl who had traces of blood on her fingers. I wanted to yak somewhere but soon my nose was filled with Vanilla and Creams.

The teacher had a student go get the nurse as he picked her up and laid her on the grown. "So only Italian girls," He says writing something down on a note pad while he pulled out a needle. Once he gotten down writing he jammed the needle into her and her coughing stop as she looked at the needle.

"Am I dieing," she asked scared.

"No my dear your just caught something. Which should be on it's way to death now," he said smiling. "Does your chest hurt?"

"No."

"Good. Then you won't be dieing until your very very old my dear."

The nurse came in with a stretcher and Mr. Aras placed the girl on the stretcher. The nurse looked up at him and gave him a questioning look as she examined the needle that was sticking out of the girls chest. "Oh well apparently the virus or what not only affect Italian root girls."

"Very well," she said removing the needle. And then looked at the whole class. "If you feel to weak don't push your self it's 2119 we can save you from death before it's to late." And with that she was gone.

I looked over to the girl who saved me from falling for answers. She furrowed her eyebrows together to see if I was for real. She sighed. "It's a virus that has been know to kill it's nine chances out a ten a defected gene or the fly times ten."

I nodded my head but soon deleted it. For some reason it just didn't make sense to me. But I wasn't going to ask any questions that I didn't want the answer to. So I kept the questions to myself.

That was the last thing she said to me and she was gone.

I made my way slowly to the lunch room. When I entered I was grabbed by a small, icy, hard hand. When I looked over it was Alice. She had her warm smile on and then she looked down. My eyes followed and saw there was a puddle of soda there. Something that I most deaf wanted to avoid.

I sidestepped and was right next to her. "My family doesn't have lunch with me so you can sit with me. It gets lonely at the table sometimes," she said smiling so sweetly.

That's was when a vision of her baring her teeth next to the blond flashed into my head. I quickly dismissed it and followed her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Don't for get to review. It's going be a while for an udate i got softball now but i'll work on it.**_


	4. Such a bitch

_A/N: I Lied I'm not going to cut Bella's pov yet. But hey at lease it gives you humor sometimes. Onward to the next chapter._

**I followed Alice to an empty table. I dropped my things and sat. Alice looked down at me with a questioning eyebrow. "What," I asked blinking.**

"**Aren't you going to eat," She asked nodding to the lunch line.**

"**It depends on what there serving."**

"**Catfish, fish nuggets, or fish sandwich is your choices.**

"**I don't like fish," I said smiling politely.**

**She smiled and sat back down. "Me either."**

"**So you said that your family doesn't have lunch with you?"**

"**Yea they have next period."**

**For a few minutes she froze and zoned out. But soon after she came back to and mouthed a sorry. She kept her eyes on the door. I looked over to catch the blond obviously not to please about something walking toward us.**

"**That's my sister Rosalie," she said waving her over to us. "Just ignore any glares she may or may not give to you she does it to everyone." **

**I just nodded my head which brought more attention to the fact that I was the new kid. When Rosalie sat down she looked at me then at Alice. Alice just sweetly smiled at her. "This is Isabella S-"**

"**I have Sociology with her," she said cutting Alice off. **

"**Oh okay."**

**I sat there staring at Rosalie trying to figure out why she was in my dream. At the same time I felt like I seen her before the dreams. Before I could think, "Have we met before." and then my face turned a bright red. That was such an weird question. I was really proving that I was the new kid right now.**

**Rosalie eye glistened and went back to their I'll kill you if you look at me look. "Not that I know of. You might of saw me at a mall or something," she shrugged her shoulders. "I really hate this crappy school lunch. Fake fish what's next tofu?"**

**That made me chuckle a little bit. "Why are you in this lunch hour," Alice asked.**

"**I didn't drop. I skipped. We had a sub today."**

"**Oh I almost forgot, I really feel sorry for her…"**

"**Who," I asked lost as always.**

"**The painting teacher, her daughter died yesterday turning class in front of her," Alice explain quietly. **

"**oh." **

**I looked over to Rosalie who was staring at me with questioning eyes. She met my eyes and then rolled hers. I was about to look down but Rosalie asked me something. "did anyone from your family had the same name as you?"**

**I thought about all the photo albums that I used to flip through and then remember my great Aunt Bella. "Yeah but we called her Bella. Her father killed her or at less that's what the police thought."**

**I saw Rosalie tense up and looked over to Alice. Alice shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Is there a problem?"**

"**Problem," Rosalie asked blinking and then looking over to Alice. "There isn't any problem." She stood up and stormed off.**

**I looked over to Alice with a blank look on my face. "What just happened."**

"**Don't take offense she hates everyone." **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**When the last hour of the day arrived I had Italian. I was the first one in having the teacher sign my slip and assigned me to a seat in the back. While I waited for the bell to ring I flipped through a few assignments that were too easy for anyone's good.**

**A heavy sigh snapped my attention away from my homework. When I looked up I met the eyes of Rosalie. She huffed and then sat down next to me. "Are you sure you don't have a problem," I asked not looking over to her.**

"**Yeah I'm pretty sure," she pinched her nose and then sighed. "I'm just not having a good life okay? Just let me be okay?"**

"**Fine whatever."**

**When the bell rung I fumed out of the school and all the way home. Who does she like she was? I don't need that shit. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**I dreamed of them again.**_

_**This time the blond was curled up into a ball.**_

"_**Please," she sobbed. "Why did you have to be a hero? I wouldn't have died. Why?"**_

_**I walk closer to see that there is dust all around her. The rest of her family is looking on with sadden eyes. Alice, the girl who looked just like my new friend, looked up at me and shook her head. **_

"_**Why," Rosalie, the blond that looks like the bitch I met, cried. "Never will I love anyone like the way I loved you. Unless their you I will never love again."**_

**I woke up in the middle of the night lost a painful cough appeared as I tried to go back to sleep. "This really sucks," I mumble to myself. **

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**A/N: well this is it for Bella's pov for now I hope you like this chapter . **_


	5. I can't

_**A/N: Now it's time for Rose's pov. Enjoy guys……**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

After school I ran home. When I gotten into the house the only one there was Esme. She looked at me confused to why I was the only one home. "Is there something wrong Rose," she asked concerned.

"There's this girl who looks just like my Bella."

"Sweet heart it happens sometimes."

"I know but there's something about her that makes me scared to get close as even friends."

"Are you scared that she'll get hurt?"

It was more like she was a human and I didn't want to get myself tangled in a web like that. So I scratched the back of my head thinking of something that sound believable. "I guess."

"Just think about it for awhile and the one thing that you mustn't lie to yourself."

I nodded my head and walked slowly up to my room. I close the door softly and slumped down to the floor. Was I lying to myself? "Probably," I whisper to myself. The truth was that I was scared to going to lead someone else to their death.

Someone knock on my door. I sighed and walked over to my bed. "Come in."

Alice walked in pretty pissed. "What is your problem," she growled.

"I have no problem. She-"

"That's bullshit and you know it," she said cutting me off. Stupid mind reader. "Just because she reminds you of her so much doesn't mean you act like a bitch."

I sighed. "Did you have a vision of her and me together Alice? Hm? I don't think so because I refuse to even acknowledge her."

Alice laughed and the shook her head. "Rosalie you maybe able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me! I know more things then you act like I know."

"What would you know Alice?"

"That even though you act like your over _her _you really not. And how much that you wish that she was really _is her. _And the promise she made to you wasn't broke."

"Fuck you Alice you don't know shit!"

She sighed and plopped down on my bed. "Rose why can't you believe me when I say I have a good feeling about this girl."

I looked at my floor and then shook my head slowly. "I can't afford to lose someone to either a good feeling or what not. And besides she's not going to be talking to me ever after today."

Alice popped me in the back of the head. "Yeah I seen that. She's going to avoid you like an STD or something."

I shrugged my shoulders only to receive another pop in the back of the head. "Your going to apologies for your actions."

"Like hell I am."

"Fine you know what you do it your way but be warned that either way the results are going to be the same."

"And what's that her dead?!"

"I swear to god your worst then Edward," Alice mumbled.

"You know what I'm going out for a bit let Esme know," I said standing up. Before she could say anything I was already gone.

________________________________________________________________________

For some reason I found myself outside the new girl's bedroom watching her sleep. She was peaceful for the most part until she started coughing. I know this exact cough to well now a days..

This "out break" began about 20 years ago. At first people dismissed this as just a winter cold cough. But soon they came to find out that it was much dangerous then that. Now they work around the clock for this. Hell next to AIDS it's the highest killing thing.

The only problem is there isn't ever a funeral for the dead girls most are buried or no where to be found. Even Carlisle is lost about this. You can smell the ones who's going to die a mile away which should be all of them but the meds they give them prevents some of them dieing.

But for some reason I don't smell death on her…

________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: I looked at the last chapter and I know there's underlined and bold but I'm too lazy to fix that so sorry bout that but review and enjoy….**_


	6. A sign or I'm going crazy

As I walked home I felt a little off balance. Once or twice I heard her mumble my name asking me if I was okay. And her offering to make everything all better. Her cough subbed sided for the moment then I left.

When I got home there was my Bella out her window. I stared at her afraid that if I move she would disappear. The wind blew the curtains in front of her and she was gone. I rubbed my eye and walked slowly up to my room.

"Rose," Alice said softly as I walked passed her room.

"What," I say walking in.

"Well first I want to know why you went over to Isabella's house."

I looked her up and down trying to see if she was serious. "I was walking."

"And you happened to find her window and stare at her for a full hour."

I sighed and looked at the stupid future seeing vampire. "I just went there without thinking. It's not like I wanted to stay."

"But you did once you realized who house you were in front of."

"Okay, I heard her coughing and normally you can smell death but I didn't smell anything."

"I guess I can take that as an answer for now. Maybe she really just has a cold or something," Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it. Now is there anything else you want," I ask about to turn around.

"Yep, I need you to drive me to pick up Isabella and go shopping with us."

"Why?!"

"Because the school is going to catch on fire."

"Okay and why do I have to drive? You have a car."

"Because you still have to tell her sorry for being a bitch Rose, and please hold the order of crap ok."

I sigh there is no way I was going to win even if I tried. "Fine. Let me go get ready," I said walking out of her room.

In vampire speed I changed into black slack a white long sleeve v-neck shirt with black stilettos. Once I was finished dressing I walked to my car. Alice was already in the passenger seat with one of her Alice outfits on. I got in and did look over to her I just drove as fast as I could.

Bella's house wasn't far, when I got there she was getting ready to get into her truck. I stopped right behind it and hooked my horn. She jumped as if she didn't even notice that we stopped.

She walked over to the car and looked through my window. I wanted to scare her by snarling at her but I didn't for Alice's sake. I rolled my window down. "Why are you guys here? I have a car and I can get to school in it," She said looking at me then Alice and back to me again.

"Well I don't think it's a good thing to go today the school catches on fire at lease three times a day because of chemistry and we're doing a blood lab today I don't know about you but I'm not to fond of blood," Alice explained flashing the smile that always won humans over.

"Um yeah no. By the off chance that your wrong then what am I going to tell my father," She said standing fully up.

"Wow your look didn't work," I said so low that only Alice could her me. I knew that she was giving me a dirty look by I ignored it.

"Come on trust me I'm never wrong about things like this. I bet you on channel 5 our school is going to be on there set in a blaze."

"And by chance that your wrong then what?"

"Then I'll write you an excuse duh."

She looked at Alice for a long time and then for some reason her eyes drifted on me. I made eye contact with her and she blushed. Weird.

"Fine," she said opening the back door and hopped in.

________________________________________

As we drove Bella smelt different to me. Wild but sweet like peach. I looked at her in my rearview mirror and has her eye color was becoming a little lighter. "Alice do you notice something," I said quickly and low for a vampire can pick up only.

"Her scent and eye color," Alice said in the same manner looking out the window.

"Yeah her blood is really singing to me right now."

"Singing to you? That's interesting because if it sings to you it should sing to me too."

I huffed. "Maybe it's because I haven't been hunting in a week."

"That could do it."

"Oh My God, why are you driving so fast," Bella almost shouted.

My ears twitched as her heart began to beat faster. "Sorry," was the only thing I could say as I gripped the seat trying not to jump over the seat and take a nip at her. "Oh Bella before we get there I want to…" I trailed off and looked over to Alice. She nodded her head. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting as a bitch. I was…"

"P.m.s," Alice said under her breath.

"P.. Yeah I get it bad but now I'm over it. I'm so sorry."

"Oh I understand."

"Good job swallowing your pride," Alice whispered.

I secretly flipped her off as I slowed down and made sure that Bella approved by the sound of her heart. I rolled my window down and which didn't help. Her scent was wrapping around me. But my throat didn't burn like normally my body was just aching.

I pulled over and I got out of the car. Alice and I both knew what was happening. I took her seat and she got in the driver's seat. Once she began to drive I opened the dashboard and pulled out a water bottle that was filled with blood.

I drank quickly which subdued my ach. I closed my eyes and I could feel warmth cover my body but soon I was brought back to earth when we came to a stop at the mall. I got out and waited for them.

When Bella came out she tripped and I caught her before she fell. She blushed and my whole body was filled with sharp pain. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and I let go of Bella.

I turned quickly away and walk towards the mall. as i walked i looked over my shoulder to make sure they were close and then i saw my Bella next to Isabella. Wait this was the first time i called her Isabella. I shook my head and looked back over my shoulder to see my Bella hand on Isabella's shoulder and slowly disappeared into her. Once she was fully into her, Isabella's scent became so much more tempting.

Was this a sign? Is there a such thing signs like this or was i just becoming crazy. Can Vampires become crazy? I hope so because I'm the only one seeing my love. Maybe it is a sign and i'm just being dumb and not seeing it as a sign.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know this isn't a good chapter but i been sick so i through in this filler. the next chapter for this will be up sometime next week. that chapter is going to clear up everything and answer a few questions**.**fans of my other story i'm almost done with the next chapter which is going to be really long ao i hope u enjoy**


	7. A pretty blue dress and a dead girl

Was we walked around the mall I just stared off into space wondering when will this torture would end. Know Alice shopping addiction whenever the mall closed.

"Oh let's go in here," Alice said stopping in front of a clothes store. She grabbed Isabella and dragged her in. I chuckled quietly as I watched Alice roam the store pausing once in awhile and then looking at the poor girl that she was pulling around.

I walked next to Isabelle why not make small talk to keep her mind off of what Alice was picking out for her. "So do you have any nicknames," I asked picking up a dark blue tank top.

"Hm? Oh Bells but I rather people call me my name," she answered trying to act as if she was enjoying this.

"Why?"

"Because of my Aunt. She lived a long time ago but she hated her name, just as much as I do, but she hated her father even more. He was the only one that called her Bella, even though she liked the nickname it was like an insult. But even before she died she called herself Bella as a reminder that you can't forget your past. So she went with it."

"That doesn't answer my question," I stated bluntly.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "A nickname isn't for me to go around calling myself. It has to be given by someone who effected my life in a good or bad way." Alice grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"okay so what's your favorite color," she asked sizing Bella up.

"Blue," she answered.

"That's what I thought," Alice said turning around and pulling out a medium blue cocktail from a hanger. "Try this on."

Bella took the dress and looked at the price tag. "I can't afford this," she said looking at Alice.

"I never said anything about you spending money and you really need better close. You have so much working for you but your not showing it one bit," Alice said shaking her head in disappointment.

Bella sighed and slowly walked in to a dressing room. "She's going to look so good in that," Alice partially squealed.

"What's the point in making her try that on if you know what she's going to look like," I asked amused slightly.

"To make you pay for all of theses," she said handing over a pile of clothes to me.

"How did I know I was going to be apart of something," I groaned walking to the cash register and pulling out my credit card.

"Stop complaining," Alice mumbled while she's looking through another rack.

After the clothes were paid for I impatiently waited outside the dressing room with Alice. I heard a couple of bumps against the walls. I didn't know that it was that hard to put on a simple dress. Hm…maybe they put in an obstacle course.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on Isabella show us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Just trust me, I know your going to look great just come out."

While Alice continued to try and make Bella come out from the corner of my eye, I seen Rosa; the art's teacher's daughter. She was looking around the store looking for someone when her eyes meet mine. Her eye went from a deep brown to a icy blue and her hair was a mess. Her heart beat is what made me stiffen. It was beating faster then normal, well it was beating. I heard it stop and I knew she was supposed to be dead.

I blinked and she was gone. What's going on with me?

Bella opened the door and she looked amazing. I wouldn't mind seeing her in that at all. I mentally shook my head and turn to glare at Alice. "You look stunning," Alice said ignoring my glare. "doesn't she Rose." I Turned toward Bella and nodded my approval. Alice handed her money and told her to buy it.

"Are you sure," Bella asked looking at the money.

"Completely. We'll be waiting outside for you when your done."

"Kay."

We left the store and I noticed Rosa again. "Stop looking at her," Alice said snapping me back to earth. "She's a werewolf."

"She doesn't smell like one."

"Different breed I supposed but don't look at her. If she gets a sniff of us she'll change and attack us."

"Vision?"

"Vision."

"I saw her die."

"I know so did her mother. I think we're dealing with a new type of werewolf. Yesterday Jazz seen that Alexandra girl that died last week in the forest. She was drinking blood but she had a heart beat."

"They gave her that shot and Rosa too."

"I think the shot is a fraud. You remember the story about the war between Vampires and Werewolves in Italy."

"Yeah, point please?"

"Both sides used humans all over Italy to test on. They would inject them with their own DNA hoping that it would make this super army. Only half of them died and the other half had this cough that got worst in days, they died but came back as a new type of vampire or wolf. The problem was instead of fighting the other side the turned on their creatures and attacked them.

"They kidnapped their own creation and both bit them seeing what would happen. The super Vampire became what we are now but they were stronger and had a heart beat. With the wolf it's eyes became and icy blue like with Rosa and they're bigger then the mutts in La Push."

"How do you know this," I asked impressed that her mind was filled with more then just shopping and what shoes goes with what.

'You remember I went to Italy before I met Jasper." I nodded my head. " I found some records and did a lot of research."

Bella came our holding the bag with her dress. I stopped breathing when I smelt caramel and her blood mixed. Alice patted my shoulder as she looped her arm into Bella's. "So what does that make Bella," I asked in vampire speed.

"Both," Alice answered obviously worried. "We'll talk when we get home.

________________________________________________________________________

I Dropped off Bella at her house and looked at Alice. "So…"

"You want bell don't you?"

"Alice you're an evil little pixie and your lucky Esme told me I can't burn you."

"Even if you could you wouldn't, we both know this Rosy."

"So why did you pick that dress for her?"

"I thought it looked nice on her and I was right?"

"What other reason?"

"I don't know what your talking about," she said putting on her innocent look. "Anyway once you finally realize that Bella is the one you need to be with your going to have to change her or she'll be in way more pain."

"Why?"

"There's a reason why you never hear about a werewolf and vampire mixed together walking around."

"Because if a werewolf get bitten by a vampire the venom kills them."

"Yep, so think about what would happen if Bella body goes through with that it's death waiting on a silver platter."

I sigh. "I'm not interested at her."

"I couldn't tell by the way you were staring at her when she came out wearing that dress."

"She looked nice in it, that's all."

"Mhm, don't let her die because your afraid to love her. You and me both know that once you let your guard down you'll be heads over hills in love with her."

When Alice said that it made me think about when I saw my Bella combine with Isabella. Maybe Alice is right, I should give her a chance. "Fine, I'll try okay."

"I know."

"How long do I have," I asked biting my lip.

"Three months."

"Great."

"Yep you better start a fire in her heart sparky."

I flipped Alice off and began to think about a way to get Bella's attention...

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**A/N Sorry it took so long guys or whoever is still reading this. I kind of been busy with work and trying to have a life. But to make it up to you guys I'll do my best to have the next chapter up ASP. Thank you for still reading if you guys are reading. Love you guys!!!!!!**_


	8. The best day ever, i wish

Once we entered Bella called Alice telling her that the school was set on fire but no one gotten hurt. I sighed and thought to myself that's why you don't bet against Alice. "I'm heading to my room for the night," I said to Alice who was still overly excited about me trying to make it work with Bella.

I walked up the stairs in human speed as I thought about what I should do. Maybe I could just go by her house and hang out, no. Maybe I could call her and ask her if she want to walk around the park, no to awkward.

"Or you can just call her and invite her over her," my mind reading brother said standing next to me.

"Why are you trying to help me," I asked looking at him.

"Because even though I love to torture you I can't stand sitting there and watching you sulk in your loneliness. I am your brother after all."

"What else?"

"I'm for real! I hate seeing you down on your luck and it's kind of annoying hearing you trying to come up with something to get a girl."

"Shut up and thanks," I said walking into my room and closing the door.

Having her come over her might not be a bad thing. I mean we'll have to be careful and makes sure she gets fed and haves some fun and goes pee. "She's not a pet," Edward yell to me. I laughed. Maybe this is going to be fun.

________________________________________________________________________

Around six I called her house. I was going to hang up after the second ring but Alice and Edward made sure I didn't. "You have to be patient," Alice sung. And Edward would nod in agreement.

"Hello," A sleepy Bella mumbled in to the phone.

"Hey, Bella-"

"Isabella," She corrected me.

I with held a sigh and continued to speak. "Yeah anyway it's Rosalie."

"I kind of figured by the fact that you called me Bella. What can I do for you dear heart."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out by my house today…with me," I said twisting the phone cord.

"That would be great. Maybe we could go out and eat dinner somewhere."

"Umm…yeah we could do that. Let's talk about that more when you get here."

"Okay."

I gave her the directions and hung up. I turned and slide down the wall thinking about the fact that she doesn't know what I and my family was. Maybe I should of thought of that before I invited her over. What if one of us slips her bloods like the sweetest thing that I have ever smelt.

A ball was hit me in the side of the head. My head snapped up and looked over to Edward and Alice. "One we'll be able to handle ourselves around her," Edward started holding another ball. "Two Alice will see if anything goes wrong before it happens. And three your setting yourself up for failure with the way your thinking."

"But what if I fuck this up? I mean she barely trust me after the way I acted the first day I met her. And…And-"

Alice cut me off with her laughter. "You'll be fine."

"You been having visions about her and you haven't been telling me."

"Maybe…"

"Alice!"

"Okay I have but they were when she was writing in her diary. It's not in my place to share what she writes in her diary. Hell I feel terrible about seeing it even if it was through a vision."

"Alice did she write something last night."

"Yeah she only writes in it on certain days. Why?"

"So what did she write in it that mad you laugh."

"I don't know what your talking about. You should be getting ready because she'll be here in twenty and your rooms a mess and I'm going with Jasper to the mall in Seattle bye."

Alice jetted out of the house and Jasper right behind her.

I looked at Edward. "It beats me. She was singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

"are you going to leave to?"

"Even if I wanted to I can't because just in case anything happens I'm the only person here to stop it."

"At lease your more helpful then Alice."

"She means well."

________________________________________________________________________

Bella arrived wearing a the dark blue tank top that I picked out and a pair of old skinnies. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with random pieces falling out of the ponytail. Her eyes were the same color as mine. "Your eyes," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked shock that I said something about her eyes. A dash of red lit her cheeks and I slowed down my breathing slightly. "I know what your thinking weird, right," she said sounding unsure about herself.

"No, their nice." The blush deepen as I smiled softly.

"Is Alice here?" When she asked that I felt a pang of sadness. She wanted to hang out with Alice…

The front door opened and there was Alice and Jasper holding tons of bags. Alice handed Jasper all of her bag a gave Bella a big hug. "Alice can I speak with you for a sec," Bella asked looking at the ground.

"Sure, lets go to my room," Alice said grabbing her hand and walking up the stairs. "Be right back."

"Yeah," I mumbled sitting on the couch.

Edward looked at me and then sighed. "Bella is curious about you and she wanted to asked Alice a few things. Believe it or not she really wants to get to know you better. So just be patient."

"Right. What does she want to know?"

"Why did come off like a bitch to her, the real reason and why does it seem like your always sad."

"Alice is going to tell her…"

"Somewhat. She's basically going to say that she remind you of this girl that died that looked just like her and that you loved that girl very much."

"Mhm."

"Yep, I think she wants you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Suite yourself Rose."

Alice danced down the stairs with a blushing Bella right behind her. Bella sat next to me as Alice made her way outside. "So," Bella said playing with her fingers.

Edward stood up and smiled. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the music room. Oh before I forget I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said.

"Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Isabella." She nodded her head and he went up stairs.

"So what do you want to do," I asked feeling a little nervous.

"I'm sorry what happened to her," she mumbled.

"What did Alice tell you?"

"That she burned in a fire and now you can't stop thinking about her." I sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No it's fine, I just haven't thought about it in a while."

Alice came in mad as hell. "Alice what's going on," I asked standing up.

"La Push."

"Here?"

"In five, they're not going to dare fuck with us in front of her. They just want to warn us."

"I thought you couldn't see them."

"That's how I know their coming."

"Why wouldn't she be able to see them," Bella asked confused.

"Um because she gotten into it with them a few times and she's not allowed to see them."

"I don't believe you. Alice wouldn't hurt a fly," Bella said defending Alice.

"No Bella she's right they were messing with my little sister and I didn't like it so I attacked."

Wow lying was pretty easy after all of theses years. Maybe we should get a job as a criminal lawyer. "Oh but you were defending someone and-" Bella's phone vibe and she took it out. "Yes Dad?!"

Her eyes grew large as she listened to her father. "But…but she was okay last night," she said in a shaky voice. Tears began to roll down here face and I began to hurt. She slowly sat down and rubbed her forehead trying to think of something to say. "She, she c-can't be…gone."

Her phone fell out of her hands as her father whispered he was sorry. She shook her head and began to grip her hair into her hands as she cried. I Wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her the best I could. She turned into me and cried harder onto my shoulder. I started to hum the same song that Esme hummed to me when I lost _my Bella_. I held her closer to me as I listen to her heart speed up.

A hard knock on our door made me look away from Bella. "Alice open the door before they knock it down."

Alice used her vampire speed and opened the door quickly and returned to her spot in the living room. By now Jasper and Edward were standing next her baring their teethes.

The pack leader Jacob looked around the house and his eyes landed on Bella. "Your breaking the treaty," he said trying to keep his cool.

"Wrong," Alice hard glaring at him. "We did not harm her and we have stayed in our boundaries unlike you."

"Your not supposed to be by a human whatsoever."

"We go to school with them!"

"Does she know about you?"

"No she does not."

"I demand that we have one of our own watch over you while she is here."

"No," Edward said growling. "That is invading our space and you of all people should know that we would never harm any one."

"What about Tonya," Jacob said trembling.

"What about her? She's visiting some friends in Alaska."

"She was a part of MY family!"

"I still don't see the point."

"You killed her."

"No I just gave her another life with me."

"I won't forget this! We'll be watching you," He said baring his teeth and walking out with this rather large pack.

I looked down at Bella to find that she fell asleep through the whole thing and thankfully didn't hear a word that was said. Thank god, i don't think i can answer any of those questions

________________________________________________________________________

_**A/n yay I'm back on track with this story now I have to finish up spicing up the next chapeter of Fallen for Grace and I can update quicker after that. So review pleases. **_


	9. Who knew?

Bella woke up a few hours later but still looked rather upset. Everyone left to hunt which gave me the house to myself for a few hours. Bella looked at me and forced a small smile on her face. "What's wrong," I asked softly.

She looked at me with pained eyes and tried to calm herself before she began to speak. "My…my mother d-died," she stuttered as her attempt to keep from crying went down the drain. I pulled her closer to me as I listened to her heart beat fasten with each sob.

I grabbed her arm as gently as I could and pulled her in to my stone chest. All of her cries were buried into my shoulder as she continued. All I could do is hush her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I knew how she felt to lose someone so close to you that you could have sworn that you shared the same body.

The only way to feel better sometimes is to cry until nothing else could come out and maybe a little after that. I held back my sobs as Bella dying body passed through my mind. I lost her because she thought she needed to protect me. After that day I blamed myself for not paying attention and taking care of them before they gotten a chance to attack.

"If I stayed there for just a little bit longer," she cried into my shoulder. "If I had been there I could have at lease made her last couple of days mean something to her or at lease say my good bye to her. But instead I was here in Forks trying to fit in."

I pulled her away a little bit and looked in to her golden eyes. "Don't blame yourself. She may have known that her time was coming to an end and she didn't want you to see her suffer more then you have already. I think she wanted you to remember her like she was and not how she was becoming."

She shook her head in disagreement. But before she could counter my statement I brought her into a tight embrace allowing her to cry some more on me. She needed to cry and not blame herself for something that was bond to happen. If I would have let her argue with me she would have just ended up hating herself. Something I came to realize as the first month of my love death had passed.

No one could even get close to me without lashing out on them about them fact that she was gone and it was my fault. It was my fault that I didn't take care of those weak vamps and it was my fault that she took the arrow to the heart and not me. Yes I thought about over and over until I got the result that I wanted. But as hard as I tried to convince everyone it was my fault that she died no one would allow me to even think the notion.

"Why does it hurt so bad," she asked after her sobs slowed down.

"Because you loved her it's supposed to hurt," I answered plainly.

"But when my grandmother died it didn't hurt this bad and I loved her."

"Maybe it was the fact that you knew your grandmother had a great life and lived to see what she wanted to see. But with your mother she was still young and had so much more things that she had to see before she died. You feel robbed but you don't know who to yell at for taking her life so the only person you can find is yourself. When you never did anything wrong ," I tried to answer keeping the same facial expression as before.

She sighed as she listened to my reason. "Maybe."

"You know what makes me feel better during times like this," I asked her smiling widely.

"What is that?"

"Playing Cooking Mama."

She started to laugh as I got up and set up my Wii. "You are serious are you?"

"I would never lie to you Bells."

"Is that a promise," She asked watching me get everything set up.

I tossed her a controller and sat down next to her. My hand was on her thigh and with a huge smile I said, "You have my word."

She nodded her head and then turned to the game set up. "What do you wanna cook first?"

I looked at her for a seconds. "How about cereal," i Suggested.

"Cereal it is then."

_______________________(An hour later)_________________________________________

We were on our fifteenth try making some food that was really weird looking when Alice and Jasper enter holding cases of soda. They both gave me an amused look as they put the sodas down. "I see you two gotten close over the last hour," Alice said too low for Isabella to hear. I flipped her off as I laughed at Isabella dropping the piece of meat. "I take that as a yes then."

"Keep it up and I'll burn you," I growled way to low, thankfully, for Isabella to hear.

"Be nice and I'll cook for her."

"Alice so what are you cooking for dinner," I asked loud enough for Isabella to hear.

"I was thinking about grilling some slabs of ribs and making a few sides."

"What do you think Bells," I asked smiling softly.

"We made that, didn't we," she asked not turning away from the game.

"I think so."

"Did that turn out bad?"

"Nope."

"Sweetness then that is a great idea," She said smiling brightly.

"Okay," Alice said pulling Jasper along with her. "We'll leave you guys to your game and start prepping the food."

"I want to play the game too," Jasper whined so long me and Alice could hear it.

"Let them have their time and I promise tonight you'll like that you let them play the game," Alice whispered kissing his nose.

"Bells so what do you want to play next," i asked resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you so cold," she asked putting her hands on mine.

"I don't have enough iron in my system," I rattled off the lie.

"That can't be good." she placed my hands between her's. She slowly rubbed them trying to warm them up for me. "What other games do you have to play."

"Um...Mario, Sims, ah..."

"I don't want to play any more games. This one cheats," she pouted.

I laughed softly as tired to push the thought of kissing those cute full lips of hers out of my head. "We can watch a movie under a nice warm blanket. Because for one you need to warm up and secondly it's less tiring then this game."

"Sounds good Isabella. I'll go get the blankets," I said slowly taking my hands out of her's. I stood and went to to the closet.

"I never said you had to stop calling me Bells," She said watching me grab a new blanket.

I smiled to myself before I went back to the couch. "Sorry I just-"

"I never told you, you couldn't call me that when you started," she said cutting me off.

"True."

"Rose do you believe in fate," She asked getting under the covers.

"Sure," I said cuddling under the covers with her.

Her face started to turn red as she continued her questioning. "If that the case you believe that it's fate that we meet that one person that we're meant to be with for the rest of our lives," she asked maintaining eye contact. Sure? But what if the one and only person that you thought you were supposed to spend your existences with died trying to be a hero. "I mean as if every event that you went through brought you closer to the one thing that you can't live without."

"I suppose I do," I answered wanting to see where she was getting at with this.

"I don't know but it feels like before my mother died she knew something that I didn't and by sending me here was a way to speed up the process of what was going to happen. Like she knew that I would find something or someone that I was going to hold on to no matter what." I rose my eyebrow getting slightly impatient. "I think it was fate that I came here to meet you."

"Me? Why me of all the people that is in this town. Why me?"

"Because you aren't like everyone else and even if you were there's just something pushing me to you. I don't know what it is but whatever it is it really want me to be near you."

"As what," I asked close to a whisper.

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry it took so long senior year is kicking my ass more then anyone would know. Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I can get more up.**


	10. Fuck my life

As the movie began I could here Jasper and Alice talking to each other from afar. _"Well I think that Rose should yawn and put her arm over her should," Jasper said chuckling._

"_Well I think she should ask her to go out with her. Of course when it's not sunny," Alice suggested as if I couldn't hear her._

"_But she'll have to make it seem like it's not going to be a date and just them hanging out."_

I stood up and motioned to Bells that she should stay and I would be back. I walked quickly into the kitchen and glared at the two who were bent over laughing. "I swear to fucking god I'm about this close to setting you two on fire," I whispered low enough that only they could hear me.

"Rosy you would never do that," Alice smile which slowly faded as she went into a vision.

I watched her while she was in her vision watching for any facial expression that would hint if it was good or bad. When her eyes didn't phase back from their cloudy state that's when we both started to get worried. I slowly reached out and touched her shoulder softly, this brought her back to.

"Are you okay, love," Jasper asked getting worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she answered in a shaky voice.

"What did you see."

"Isabella was one of us but she was different."

"Like one of those hybrids," I asked getting worried.

"No she doesn't drink animal."

"But I haven't deiced that I was going to change her yet!"

"You aren't the one that will change her."

I looked back into the living room and seen Bells was still watching the movie. Her human hearing wasn't good enough to hear what we were talking about thankfully. "Is there anything that I can do to stop this," I asked thinking about anything that I could do.

"I can't find anything. Every time I try it's just leads to her still being changed. The only way to stop this is to know who changed her. If we can find out who is dumb enough to try to do so then we can stop them and still keep Bella in the dark about us until you think she's ready to know."

Bells phone rung and she answered on the third ring. "Hello," she said softly.

"_Hey Kido, maybe you should come home," her father said weakly. _

I had all forgotten that he must had been a wreck over this. It wasn't a huge secret that he was still madly in love with her but no one dare say it because he would deny it five times over. She turned to look at me and then back to the tv. "Yeah I'm on my way dad," She said getting up. "Um I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Okay sweetie I'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone. "Hey guys I have to go. Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie we can all hang out some other day together," Alice said putting up her best fake smile.

"That would be great."

"Are you going to be fine driving home by yourself," I asked.

"Yeah I'll be and if you don't believe me I'll call you once I get to my house. How about that?"

"That would be good."

She nodded her head and made her way out the door. I used my vampire speed and stood by the door watching her walk to her truck. When she got in I waved slowly while she pulled off slowly.

* * *

Edward came into the living room with everyone else as I paced back and forth. It was no used thinking about a way to stop it because someone made up their mind and hasn't changed it since Alice got the first vision. Plus it didn't matter much because we didn't know when, where, who, or how it was going to happen. Which left us in the dark pretty much.

"Rosalie calm down," Esme said gently.

"Calm Down," I shouted. "How can I calm down when she is going to get hurt and I have no way in preventing it."

"Lower your voice."

"Sorry, but what would you do when someone that you wanted to protect was in danger and you could do anything about," I said trailing off. That was when the memories of my dead love flashed through my mind causing me to whimper. Jasper yelped in pain from feeling how I felt and Edward groaned in agony. "I'm not sitting back and let this happen again. I'm going to protect her."

"You can't," Alice said stopping me. "The sun is up."

I huffed and sat by the door. "It'll go down soon enough."

Alice sighed knowing there was no way I could be convinced to just stay and wait. "There's no way I'm going to let her die!"

"I know that's why I'm coming with you to make sure your not reckless." Alice turned to everyone and gave them the look saying that she could handle this one by herself. "When the sun goes down we'll go until then we'll just have to wait."

**_______________________________(Earlier)__________________________________**

_**Eric POV**_

Her scent wrapped around me causing me to snap up from my lay on a boulder. It was something new but at the same time old. My eye followed her till she stopped at the house that held all of the vampires that I had been curious about. When she got out I realized that her scent was three times stronger then I had imagined.

A smile spread across my face as I made my plan on drinking from the girl. It had been oh so long since I smelled someone as tasty as her. I stood up and ran by the point that she turned at and waited for her to turn the corner.

________________________________(Present)________________________________

Her nosy truck turned the corner and I jumping on the back of her truck quietly and began to make my way to the passenger side. I tossed the door to the side and hopped in making her scream. I sighed and lightly popped her in the back of her head knocking her out and taking control of the truck.

I drove to a lake that I ran past a few times, if I was going to have a meal I had to get rid of whatever I could and make it seem as if she was just in an accident. I grabbed a rock as I drove and placed it on the gas peddle. "Damn it! Why does the sun have to be out right now. This would be so much easier," I growled as I grabbed her unconscious body and ran as fast as I could to find some dark areas where I could enjoy myself.

About an hour later the sun had set and I was some where in a New York park. I looked at her and smiled to myself. I exposed her neck and watched as her pulse pumped the red wine through her body. I licked her throat before biting down and allowing the blood to follow into my mouth.

"STOP," she screamed as her body began to try it's best to push me off of her. I ignored her plead and continued to drink. Before I could even get the third pint down I was kicked in the chest and sent me flying into an old oak tree.

My red eyes met the unhappy red eyes of Jane and Aro. He looked down at my meal and softly touched her cheek trying to calm her as her cries began to slow down. Aro sighed as he watched the first step of the change take process.

"You broke our law," Jane said walking closer to me.

"What Law did I break," I asked snarling at her.

"I had word from one of my officers that you were running in plain daylight with this girl exposing yourself for anyone to see," Aro said picking up the now screaming girl.

"But-"

"Hold all buts," He said cutting me off. "Your punishment is death."

"NO," I screamed as Jane used her gift on me.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV (Present) **

Alice followed behind me as I tore everything out of my way. I couldn't find a scent or anything. How could this happen? She didn't even make it home. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and i flung her into the nearest tree. "Why couldn't you see this," I screamed.

She looked down and I realised that she wasn't to blame. It was me once again. I should have just offered to take her back after the food was done so she and Chief Swan could have something less to worry about. That would have bought time and I could have guarded her as long as need be. Alice can't help it if her visions wasn't always right. Once again I found a way to lose her twice and this time it took less effort. I just couldn't when. I fell to my knees and began to return into the depression that i thought i escaped when i met her.

Alice picked me up and sat me down on a branch. "I messed up again Alice. It's just not meant for me to be happy is it," I asked not looking at her at all.

"We all messed up on this one. I'm so sorry about this but don't worry it's not like she's not out there somewhere. We'll all look for her okay," she said trying to give me hope.

"No I'm going to find her myself. If we all leave then it would look as if we were the one to kidnap her. I have to do this myself anyway."

She sighed in defeat. "Are you going to tell them or should I?" I stood up and sped away in an unknown direction. "I guess i'm telling them."

* * *

_**Didn't see that coming I bet. Hope you enjoyed as ways review please.**_


	11. A year Later

RPOV

It has been over a year since she went missing the worst part about it she was no where to be found. It was as if she just disappear off the face of the earth. I think I searched every single part of the world looking for her and found nothing. The only place I had left to look at where I was now in Italy.

If she wasn't here I was just going to crawl back to my family and give up on this thing that everyone thought I would find. I sighed in defeat as I made my way to the gates of the Volturi. Before I could touch the gate it opened with a young boy with blood red eyes looking at me. Alec.

"We have been expecting you," he said turning and leading the way to the castle.

"Why," I asked following next to him.

"Your family told Aro that you were making your way around the world in search of something. They weren't to clear about what your looking for though." He opened the large steel door and stepped aside allowing me in first.

Once we were both in I knew I would have to talk to the head before I could rest for a short time and then continue my search. We reached another set of steel door that Alec opened as if it was just a piece a paper. I quickly walked to the thrones and bowed showing them my respect even if it was a small amount.

"Rosalie Stand up please," Aro said smiling softly. I obeyed. "It's good to see one of you Cullens. It rare that I get a chance to see you."

"I'm a Hale and two it's always a pleasure to be here," I said correcting him.

"I see. But your not here for a normal visit are you?" I shook my head no. "Then what brings you to Italy my dear." He offered his hand to me and I quickly took it without hesitation. When a smile spread across his face I removed my hand and returned to where I had been standing previously. "I'm sorry my dear. No one should have to suffer as much as you have."

"We all suffer one way or the other," I answered simply.

"I seen you haven't ate in such a long time. You should allow us to feed you."

"I don't eat humans," I sighed thinking about the last time I drunk from a human.

"Fair enough Hale but I never said anything about human before you got here we shipped a lion in from Africa. Alec bring it in please." Alec nodded his head and disappeared into the back.

When he came back her was dragging a lion three times his size by the mane. I grabbed the mane snapping it's neck and biting down. Once it was bone dry I kicked it to the side and stared at the three. Aro turned to look at the other and then turned back to me. "So this girl your searching for you have no clue if she's alive or not," he asked sitting.

I shuddered at the thought of her being deader then what Alice thought that she was. "I haven't seen her for a year. I have no clue if she's alive or six feet deep somewhere."

"I see. What would you do if you ever find her again? Hm? Hope that she remembered who you are and realized that she was in love with you or would you just be pleased with seeing her again?"

"I would tell her that I was sorry for not telling her how I felt earlier and I would beg for a chance to be with her."

"Alec bring Izzy in here."

"Right away sir." Alec disappeared once again.

"Who Izzy," I asked confused.

Aro pointed the door and there was my answer. Bella walked through the doors with the same blood red eyes as the rest. But I didn't care there she was in flesh. She was even more beautiful then she was when she was human. I feel to my knees and let out tearless cry.

"Izzy this is one of my good friends Rosalie Hale. She's apart of the Cullen clan," Aro said softly.

"Nice to meet you," She said softly.

"Rose's power is to start fire and control them. Why don't you show her yours," Aro suggested.

In seconds I heard a a growl rip through the whole room. I looked up to find a huge pure white wolf staring at me with bloody red eyes. I snapped up and before you could say anything I was pressed against the wall. The wolf tilted it's head to the side in confusion.

"Amazing isn't it," Aro said amused. "This is the first in history with a power just like hers. The best part about this isn't her only gift."

"What do you mean," I asked slowly walking to the wolf.

"She can speak to you with her mind. But it only works with certain people. For example ot works with Alec but not with Cauis, Marcus, or me."

"Intresting," I said softly looking at the massive dog.

"I agree," She thought to me.


	12. DENIED

Aro clapped his hands getting everyone's attention again. "Now is there anything you want to say Rose? Before she goes to her next mission," He asked looked into my gold eyes.

I turned to look at Bella and for the first time in decades I swear could feel my heart beat again. I took an unneeded breathe and spoke slowly trying to not let my voice crack. "Bella," I started. "I have been looking for you for a whole year all over the world…this was…the last place I thought you would be but here you are in flesh and looking even more stunning then I ever remember."

By now Bella had changed place into her normal form and was sitting next to me naked and attentive. Maybe it was the fact that she was naked but my mind slowly became cloudy at the sight of her perfect body. "I-I missed you even though I only really gotten to know you in less then a month. I realized that once you went missing that I needed you more then I need blood or more then I need a family. I had some many things taken from me including you. But now that I found you I don't ever want to let you go ever again."

"Rose what are you trying to say? There is no need for this rant that your going on about," She said slowly losing her patience.

"I love you! That's what I'm trying to say," I said standing fully up. "I loved you before I knew I was supposed to love you. Not because of who you remind me of but because you make me feel like I'm alive all over again."

Bella chuckled before she stood fully up. "If that's all that you have to say to me, I have an important mission that I have to go on dear heart."

With those simple words I felt the my heart smash into million of pieces and fly way. I looked up at her and saw her winch slightly but quickly cover it up. She changed into her wolf form and ran off. I looked back down to the floor and laid my head on the marble floor hoping that the coolness of the floor would take away the pain that I was feeling in my heart at the time.

"I should have warned you," Aro stated softly. "She isn't the one to go after. The only thing that she loves to do is missions. I have no clue why though. Love is what I thought everyone would want so that they can have something to come back to. But she's different I suppose. Any who are you going to stay a few nights ?"

I simply nodded my head and stood up. Trying to hold on to whatever I had left. "Very well. Jane dear please why don't you take our guest into one of our guest rooms why don't you," Aro said addressing a young girl with his matching red eyes.

"Of course," She answered. She turned to me. "Let's go."

_______________________________(hour later)_______________________________

I spent the last hour dry sobbing on the queen size bed rolled into a tight ball. No one had bothered checking on me. Maybe because Aro ordered them not to. But I think I needed someone to console more then ever before. To tell me that it was going to be okay or that I just needed to calm down because I was over reacting.

I sat up and walked over to a window. I stared blankly out of it. Just like I used to do before I met any of the Bella's. My door opened and closed quickly causing me to sigh. "What do you want," I said letting the venom seep through.

"I want to know what is the point of moping over someone who just doesn't want you," The voice of Jane answered back with the same amount of venom as me.

"The point is that I would do anything for her if she asked me to. I was the one who was supposed to change her, I was the one who was supposed to be there for her when she needed a shoulder, I was supposed to be the one that was supposed to love her and be loved by her." I turned to her with the most anger I had in me and continued. "What is it that's so hard to see about that. It was always supposed to be me. If someone was to go to her and pour their heart to her I would kill them quicker then you can blink."

I punched the wall next to me and left a decent size hole in the wall. "No one can understand how much pain I'm in right now!" I fell to my knees and slammed my head on the floor. "I don't blame her for not wanting me. I'm too needy and I have too problems to deal with."

After I finish my pathetic rant I looked up to see a quite amused Jane staring at me. "You don't give yourself much credit do you? Maybe you forgotten but she has been living with us for over a year. The only thing that she really wants is to remember her past. Missions are just to keep her busy because it seems like when she has nothing better to do she locks herself away and tries to remember who or what she was." Jane sat on the bed and began to kick her feet. "When we found her she was being drained by scum that was shortly killed once we got to him. It was only by luck that your Bells wasn't dead but changing into one of us. We took her in like family and was there through the whole thing. Tell me don't you think that she's in as much or if not more pain then you cause her family can't tell her who she was or even give her a hint to it?"

She walked over to me and placed a small hand on my shoulder as she continued. "You come along and call her a name that no one has ever called her and tell her you love her more the life it's self. She doesn't believe in love because she doesn't believe in a future without a past. If she's to love then she needs a past to move forward with love. Now I'm going to go I have a mission myself. Aro wants to know if you would like to do a mission for him as well."

"Mission? I suppose I can do a mission to thank him for allowing me to stay here," I answer more to myself.

"And for breaking my wall," she said looking at the hole.

"Sorry…"


	13. The ballroom

The mission was didn't take much time at all. All I had to do was go through the whole city and make sure that there wasn't a vampire out there breaking one of the laws or just attacking stupid. I was back into my room in less then ten minutes giving me the rest of the night to mop around and think about my next move. When I entered my room I found Jane leaning against wall with her arms crossed. "What do I owe to this visit," I asked plopping down on my bed.

"I'm bored," she simply stated.

"And I'm depressed. Your point?"

"Your depressed because your an dumb ass. Let's go to the ballroom."

"What's happening there," I asked laying back.

"A dance, duh. What else happens in a ballroom besides lunch," She asked laughing softly at her dark joke. "And besides everyone is going to be there. Anyway your going to be my escort."

"Aren't you old enough to escort me," I asked knowing that I had no other choice but to go.

"What a great idea," she giggled like Alice did when you set yourself up even more so you could escape the matter. "You get ready. I'll be back in three minutes and then we're heading."

Before a protest could escape my mouth she was gone. I sighed heavily as I changed out of my clothes and into a black and red cocktail dress that had a small bow in the back. I slide my family's lion bracelet on my wrist and deiced to go barefoot to the dance so I swirled to the door and waited for Jane. My door opened to reveal a woman's pants suit wearing Jane with a fedora tilted to the side. She smiled softly as her eyes looked me up and down. "Are we going or am I going to just stand here all time," I asked looking away from Jane.

"Oh yes," She turned sideways allowing me to walk out. She looped her arm through mine and then led the way to the ballroom. "Your going to have so much fun, trust me."

"Trust you? Should I trust any of you," I asked more to myself then her.

"No you shouldn't but you can trust me. I'm looking out for your best interest in mind." I looked a her raising an eyebrow but not wanting to press the subject any further. When we reached two large double doors she removed her arm and opened a door. "You first my lady." I rolled my eyes and walked in.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. I crossed my arms, looking around the room for someone who wasn't drinking human blood pouches. To no surprise there wasn't anyone that wasn't. "So do you want to dance," Jane ask touching my arm.

"Are you planning on drinking any human blood," I asked trying not to smell the tasty blood.

"I'm your escort," She said looking at me confused. When I returned the same look she rolled her eyes lazily. "I can't if you don't, it's rude."

"Oh, then let's dance."

We swirled around the dance floor ignoring the whispers and looks that were thrown at us. We just focused on attempting to have fun with each other. That was until Jane was tapped on the shoulder. I looked over her shoulder to meet the blood red eyes of Bella. Jane looked back and forth between the two of us then looked at me for a second. "I'm going to go and get some blood," she said walking away and leaving me there with Bella. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi...," Bella said sounding as awkward as I did. "I'm sorry about early. I didn't want to seem like a jerk." As she spoke I smelt the sweet scent of human blood on her breath.

I swallowed the venom that was building in my mouth and replied. "I understand."

"No, it was rude of me." My throat began to burn as I stood there listening to her. "And I refuse to not allow you to let me make it up."

"Um...okay." By now I was shaking at the smell.

"Allow me to buy you blood of your choice," she offered smiling softly."So what type do you like?"

"Um..."

"Are you okay?" I looked at her and nodded my head. "So what do you want?"

"I don't drink human blood," I finally said calming myself down.

"Really now? Hm....well you should at lease try O negative, it's my favorite. There's this taste to it that makes you reach places that you wouldn't imagine."

"I can't."

"Suit yourself. How about I buy you lion blood straight from Africa. That's my second favorite."

"Yes, that will be fine," I nervously chuckled. She offered her hand to me. I took it quickly, excited that I was making contact with her. She lead the way to the bar and ordered our drinks. While I drank the thick blood I could feel a someone trying to invade my head. Just like when Edward did...I looked up and seen Bella's eyes focused on me. She sighed and looked away. "Was there something that you were looking for?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Usually I'm not so invasive but you look like someone that I knew."

"Did you find anything," I asked looking at her blankly.

"A few thinks," she chuckled. "I'm sorry Rose but-"

"I understand," I smiled at her use of my nickname.

"I didn't remember you looking so beautiful."

I laughed softly at the comment. "What do you remember?"

"That-"

"Bella," Jane said cutting Bella off.

"Yes, Jane?"

"There's someone of the name of Alice that is looking for you." I raised an eyebrow and looked over in the direction that Jane indicated to find my pixie sister staring in disgust at people around her. When our eyes connected a small smile formed and she quickly walked over to us.

"Alice," I said softly.

"I remembered you too," Bella said looking at Alice. Alice tightly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as tight as she could. "Alice put me down."

After a few seconds she placed her down. "Bella what do you remember?"

"Enough to know that it wasn't any of your faults," She stated. "I'm going to my room now. I'm tired from my last mission."

Her red eyes went back and forth between the two of us before she excused her self. I watched her leave before turning to Alice. "What the fuck?"

"I was shopping and I seen Bella walking around near a coffee shop. I didn't know you were here. You know a phone call would be nice."


	14. Alice and Jane?

I sighed heavily. "Well I found her!"

"I can see that," Alice said slightly amused. "So what is your plan Rose?"

I scratched the back of my head as I thought of something to say. "Maybe you should just try to get into her pants," Jane said shrugging her shoulders.

"You can't be serious," I sighed softly.

"You'll be helping her; I think."

"Jane how is having sex with her help her?"

"Didn't you have sex with her before she got kidnapped."

If I was able to blush my face would be a crimson red right now. "We didn't," I trailed off.

"No way! This is what you do then;ask her out."

"It's as simple as that," I sighed knowing that it was.

"Well yeah." Jane spun on her heels towards Alice. "Is it not?"

"It is," Alice sighed. "But you not going to do it are you?"

"No she is because I'm going to make her," Jane stated with an evil grin.

I sighed again as I thought of all the things that she would make me do if I tried to get out of asking Bella out. I ran my fingers through my hair as I pictured the hour of pain filled torture that she could give to me. Before Jane could come up with anything I turned to Alice and nodded my head, while I walked out of the ball room. "Don't wait til the last moment," Alice called out to me before I exited.

I walked at human pace as I searched for Bella's room. It wasn't going to be that hard to find but I needed all of the extra time to figure out what I was going to say to her. I couldn't just be forward, could I? no I had to be smooth and go for it slowly. But what if she rejects me? God I'm just working against myself here. All I have to do is take a few deep breaths and then ask her.

I stopped in front of a door with Isabella painted in pretty handwriting on it. I took one last deep breath and knocked on the door softly knowing that she would hear it no matter what. When the door opened revealing a naked Bella my eye began to roam all over her body. She was perfect. "Rose," She said sounding as if she really was asleep. "How can I help you?"

I took another deep breath trying to move my eyes away from her breast and to her eyes. "I...I," I stuttered. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry i don't want everyone to see me naked. So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you....ah...wanted to,"

"Play a game?"

"No, um go...."

"On a date?" I looked into her eyes and nodded my head waiting for the denial. She sat on her bed and crossed her bare legs. "I don't date." My shoulders slumped down and I turned to leave. "But for you I will."

A smile spread across my face as I watched her think over something. "I'll be at your door in four hours. I need a cat nap."

I nodded my head and left her room. My feet quickly carried me to my room as my mind race with what should I wear. Once I got to my room Alice and Jane were there holding hands. "Um...what's going on? I mean between the two of you," I asked.

"We talked, fucked, and now going steady," Alice said bluntly. "And no not in the short period of time. Over the last couple of years we been seeing each other. Jasper and I had already broken up then but kept each other around for support and sex."

My mouth just hung open at her statement as I tried to sort out all the information that had been given to me. The two most stabled couple that I have ever known wasn't together? And no one in our family knew about it? "Everyone knew about it. I was going to tell you but you kind of had a lot going on at the time. With the death and being depressed for most of the time until you started to talk to Bella. It's kind of hard to tell you things when you are feeling down."

I looked at Jane who was smiling widely at me ignoring what Alice said completely. "So I take it she said yes," She stated.

"Yes! And I have to find something to wear in less then four hours and do something to my hair. Alice we'll talk about this whole thing later but right now I need you fashion skills!"

Alice nodded her head. "I already picked out you dress. It's an amazing rose red and pitch black summer dress. You have matching red heels and a bracelet that should be worn on your right arm."

"You knew she was going to say yes?"

"Well yeah! I see the future silly."

I rolled my eyes and opened my door revealing the items that she had chosen for me. "The hair thing however I have to think of something that isn't over the top but is almost crossing that line," Alice said examining me. "A flower or something might do just the thing. Jane got to the store and buy one of each hair clip, bow, and what not."

Jane sighed heavily as she looked at the two of us. "Do I have to," She asked sounding as if she was a three year old.

"Who do you belong to," Alice asked not looking away from me.

"You can't hold that against me," Jane whined.

"Oh yes I can. If your moaning or screaming whatever you say is carrying on."

"That's not fair!"

"You'll get used to that," I chuckled. "She called Jasper a sex kitten for a month straight."

Jane shoulder slumped down as she turn to leave. "Love you," Alice called out as Jane left.

"Love you too."

A few seconds later after she left my mind quickly went back to the information Alice spilled to me. "What happened between Jasper and you," I asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Hmm? Oh, we had a fight one night. It wasn't big but it wasn't small. The main thing was that we had a fight. All our years together we never had a fight, so it made both of us think. If it took this long to have our first fight maybe we're just hiding our worst in fear that we'll reject the other. And it led to awkwardness between the two of us. The sex was awful and our conversations were short." She paused as she thought of the next thing to say. "We found that we weren't in love with each other but we were in love with what we gave each other. Understanding, care, support, a should to cry on and being willing to listen to each other. So we became friends that fuck." She walked to my dresser and pulled out a few items of make up. "But that didn't last long because we argued even more our everything. So we stopped it all together and just were friends that slept in the same bed."

"Okay...where does Jane come in?"

"I was on one of my shopping trips and I met her in a shoe store. We made small talk and hit it off right away. She's funny, cute, understand, protective and caring. Everything that I found in Jasper but she had one up. We argued right away; it was about drinking human blood. I thought that it was wrong, still do, and she loved it more then anything in the world. But we manged to come to an agreement whenever she was hanging out with me she had to drink animal blood." She walked back to me and motioned for me to put on the dress. "She did it for me because she said later that she would have done anything for me the first time that she met me. It was as if she was being pulled to me as if I was a magnet. And I couldn't have agreed anymore then that. I fell for her hard as she did me."

"So just like that you two get together?"

"Nope, I made her chase me. I didn't want to be the only one who was filling anything. I wanted her to know that she wanted me, needed me, as much as I need her. And we didn't have our first kiss until ten years later. That was the reason why Jasper and I began to argue more. He didn't want to someone to move in on me because he still had some feelings for me and couldn't stand the fact he wasn't going to be in the picture anymore." She led me to a chair and sat me down. "But he found someone soon after that and we called it quite all the way around."

The door opened and close quickly. "Here's everything I could find," Jane said putting the bags on the dresser.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing hun."


	15. Date

It didn't take Alice long to do my hair, by the time she was done I had three hours left before my date. Great...

"So where are you guys going," Alice asked waiting patiently with me.

"I don't know, she did show any signs that said a certain place. All she was worried about was taking a cat nap."

"She naps randomly," Jane stated. "It has something to do with the whole wolf thing."

"Does she sleep daily," I asked getting interested.

"Monthly or it depends on how much she goes into her wolf form."

"That's cool."

"Mhm, so when you guys start dating we should try double dating."

"Double dating?"

"Yeah, Jane thinks that we need to be more social," Alice shrugged. " I think that we're okay though."

"I see, and what makes you think that their going to be any more dates after this one?"

Jane raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at me with a look that screamed are you serious. "You really don't give yourself much credit. Sure vampires are beautiful but you surpass our standers. Plus your sweet when you want to be; what is there not to like about you?"

"I know that I look better then the love goddess herself but I'm to much for one person to handle..."

"We're vampires! We can handle anything that comes our way and I think Bella is the thing that can do it for you."

"I guess."

"Rose, Jane is right. Bella can handle whatever you have to throw at her. She's not the same girl that you met a year ago."

I smiled softly. "You guys maybe right."

"Of course we are."

* * *

A soft knock on my door caused me to jump and speed to the door. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door slowly to see Bella dressed in a blue summer dressed and that was it. She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"You look nice," Bella said smiling softly.

I looked down for a few seconds and back up to her. "Thank you so do you."

"I'll have her back before one," Bella called into my room.

"Have fun you two," Alice said poking her head out of the room waving at us. I chuckled softly there was no way anyone couldn't love the bubbly sister of mine.

"So where are we going," I asked following her to the garage.

"To my private beach," Bella answered smiling at me softly.

"You have a private beach," I asked.

"Yes, Aro gave it to me as a gift when I saved Jane from a moon child," She explained as she opened the passenger door of a 2008 black mustang. I slide into the seat quickly and took a long whiff of new car smell. I exhaled happily. "I see you like my car."

"I'm what you call a car girl."

"Well maybe you can drive it sometimes. With all the missions that I do I don't get a chance to drive this baby. Plus it would be a shame not to show this girl off."

"I would love to."

She smiled as you waited for the garage door to open. Once it was high enough for the car to fit she peeled off. "My beach is like an hour away but with my driving it'll only take about twenty minutes."

"That's fine with me. So when did you get this car?"

"After my first mission was a complete success. I had to kill a few vampires that were attacking the villagers but after wards I had to bring a couple of villagers back so everyone could eat. I felt so bad that I saved them only to get them killed right after that I refused to drink human blood and only drank animal blood. Jane joined me in this and actually admitted that she liked it."

"If you felt bad about killing humans then why do you drink human blood?"

"I get it from blood donors so it's like I'm not causing the human any pain myself or killing them. I try to drink it once every week and then if I get hungry I'll just drink from the local animals blood. Why dn't you drink human blood."

"Because it keeps me strong and I don't feel as guilty as I would if I drained a human."

"I see." Was all she said as she pulled into a vacant beach. She got out on her side and quickly went to my side and opened it for me. "I have blankets, towels, swimsuits, a bucket and pale, and a bottle of wine in my trunk. Um if you would like I'll give you some privacy so you can put a swim suit on."

"What colors do you have?"

"Ah...blue and black and the other one is red and black."

"I'll take the red and black."

Bella blurred to the trunk and then return in the blue and black swim suit. "I'm going to set up the stuff real quick. Just take your time."

Before I could answer she was already by the lake setting everything up. I sighed heavily and quickly put on the swim suit placing my dress, underwear, and shoes neatly in my seat. I walked slowly over to Bella who was opening the wine and pouring the red liquids in two plastic cups.

"I wished I would have knew that we were going to the beach," I said taking one of the cups. "Then I would have dressed a little more casual."

"No, I thought you looked really good in the dress. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you where we were going but I wanted you to dress in whatever you wanted to. Besides I wasn't going to make you sit in sand while you were wearing the pretty dress of yours."

"You know I wasn't complaining right?" Looked at me and frowned. "I was just say I felt like I dressed over the top but that's just the way I am."

Bella chuckled softly before downing her wine. "So what do you think of my beach?"

I looked around taking every thing in and then stared at the lake. "I like it. There's this peacefulness to it."

"Yeah," She agreed. "I like coming out here after a mission to calm myself and try to remind myself I'm not a monster. Which is hard to believe with all the things I have done."

"Your not a monster," I growled.

"Your kind for saying that but your wrong my lady. I'm a monster."

"Bella your anything but a monster."

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "I've killed countless amount of innocent people and vampires. When when they were begging me to stop." Her eyes began to gloss as if any moment she was going to cry. "You didn't hear there pleads or seen the look in their eyes when they say a family member or friend ripped in half and tossed into a fire. Rose I'm a monster!"

"Isabella you are not a monster! You can walk away from this whenever you want. You just haven't because you didn't know where to go if you ever did. Now you know that you can come back with me and live a life without killing. With a real family that loves you for you and not that you have a power that they can benefit from." I gave her a soft smile. "I love you for you."

She chuckled softly and took a swig of the wine that she brought. "You are super sweet my dear to be able to love someone like me after I told you what I have done."

"Bella you can always walk away from this life if you wanted to."

"How? Huh how? They saved me from being drained dry! And when I was going through my transformation Aro and Jane stayed by my side and try to make it easier for me. I owe Aro so much that if I need to do theses missions for him."

"No you don't! Your stronger then all three of them put together and I'm sure you'll be able to beat Felix and Demetri with both of your hands tied behind your back." She gave me a look saying that she would never harm any of them. "Then at lease tell them how you feel!"

"Okay, I will on one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the condition?"

"Kiss me," she simply stated.

I smiled softly leaned close to her. "Is that all?"

"Maybe."

She placed a finger under my chin tilting my head up. I closed my eyes as her lips came closer to mine. Once her lips touched with mine I felt as if I was having an out of body experience as our lips moved in rhythm. As the kissed deepened I found myself slowly being pushed back on to the blanket and Bella on top of me.

She looked into my eyes searching for something. When she found it she smiled softly and kissed me again. " I have to say that I am truly and deeply in love with you," she said rolling off of me and laying on her back.

"I'm so deeply in love with you as well."

"You wanna make a sand castle," she asked.

I groaned softly daring myself to look at her. Once I turned my head I seen the cute pout that I have ever seen. It was so cute that I think that it would beat Alice's if it came to a battle. "Let's go make a castle."

Bella's pout quickly went to a cheeky smile that made her look as if she was fourteen. "I'll go get the water you find a nice spot."

* * *

**(12:55a.m)**

We were outside my door staring at each other. "I had fun tonight," I whispered shyly.

"I did too. We should do this again, really soon."

"Agreed."

She cupped my cheeks with her hands as she closed the space between the two of us. "Rose I want you to understand that this was one of the funnest nights that I can remember and it wasn't because all of the races or drinking or sand castles. It was the best night of my life because I was with you." She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me softly. "It's twelve fifty-nine, I told Alice I would have you back by one."

This caused me to chuckle softly. I kissed her again and turned to see Alice standing in the doorway with her arms crossed glaring at me with full force. "It is one and time for you to get your butt back into this room young lady," she playfully growled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay mom." I looked over my should and gave Bella a wink. "I'll see you later today."

Bella nodded her head. "I'll see you in the morning love."

Once Bella was gone Alice pulled me into the room closing the door behind us. "SOOOO," Alice asked getting excited.

"It went great," I said smiling.

"You don't have to tell us anything. Alice was watching the whole thing," Jane sighed. "It was like a fucking movie to her."

"It was the cutest movie I have ever seen in awhile. So you two are a thing now," Alice said turning her attention back to me.

"Yes, we're a thing now."

Alice squealed in excitement. "See everything went great!"

"Yeah, you guys were right."

"I could of told you."

* * *

_**A/N: I know it been a long time since I actually updated this but I didn't know where I was going with this story. But now that I do I'll be updating this story and my other one close to the same time. I'm going to try and up date my other story tomorrow or Wednesday. Anyways reviews are awesome.**_


End file.
